eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together flag items for update? How could we flag items that will need a update soon? Factcheck would be ok i think, but before i add it to the mhytical weapons that are changing with lu47 i rather ask :) is there is a differnt flagging possible or if we should just wait for the lu and edit then? -- Chillispike 15:12, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. Good question. I think the FactCheck tag would work okay for this but it's specific to the actual Facts that can be checked, not the facts that will *need* to be checked. I wonder if we wouldn't need another tag for those items upcoming. Maybe we can get Uberfuzzy and possibly Sassinak to weigh in here.--Kodia 15:46, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::The other thing about it is that we prolly will need a screenshot of the changed weapon since lootdb prolly doesn't have it at the day the update comes. It would allso help to keep track on where work is needed. -- Chillispike 16:00, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well that's the nature of the wiki. Not everything will be up-to-date. A screenshot would certainly be a bonus. Uberfuzzy just sent me a private message saying that he had a template in the works and would update it later today and link it. So, another template it is and we'll see what it looks like when he's done with his work for the day.--Kodia 16:04, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::whoops, forgot to post it here , can be put on both images and articles, will adjust its wording and categories auto-magicly. replaces the old . --Uberfuzzy 19:37, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::::i completely forgot we have too :::::Replaced the with -- Chillispike 11:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Excellent. Thankyou. Nice work!--Kodia 12:13, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Introduction Greetings Koda. I am willing to help, I have found a useful way to learn. (Jump in with both feet :) ) I have used the info on here a lot, and I would like to give somthing back. My interests are the Armour sets and also just generaly helping. Dobe :Welcome! We're happy to have you, sir. Please feel free to add any info you have. If you're unsure of what to do or how to do it, please feel free to talk to one of the admins at any time, including me. We know there are a few things we do a bit differently around here and we know we use a lot of special templates, but please don't let these scare you away. If you have some information that we don't, please add it! Welcome and enjoy!--Kodia 13:25, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Runnyeye collection hi Kodia, with Runnyeye: The Gathering we got several new collection quests and also a Runnyeye EXPERT collection Quest Runnyeye: The Gathering: Standards of the Goblin Tribes but somehow the information i have to enter doesnt fit with existing templates (e.g. Kunark Expert Colelctions, EoF Expert Collections. The needed item to see the blue shinies is A Gigglegibber Courting Hat, please extend these templates, thanks !--Riola 11:25, 6 July 2008 (CEST) :Hi there. I just wanted to see if you could confirm something for me. The changes you're trying to make are for expert collections that are found in Runnyeye, but you can only see them while wearing the hat you linked, right? And the template changes that need to be made for the one new expert collection just exists for the one area only, right? Wearing the hat anywhere else doesn't allow you to see any additional shinies?--Kodia 18:16, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :exact !--Riola 06:05, 7 July 2008 (CEST) :See my request to update that template on its Talk Page. If we're making this change, we might as well differentiate between EoF and RoK blue shinies, no? --Lordebon 11:18, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Mastercrafted Armorset's hiya. I made a armorset for t8 mastercrafted armor Pristine Tailored Swiftcloth (Armor Set) and linked to all the parts of the set, normal and imbued under it and the Robe and Vest. Robe and Vest have same stats as far as i remember and only look different. This way it's would be possible to check out the whole set and his alternatives. Does that looks ok? -- Chillispike 17:36, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually that looks like a very good compromise for what we're trying to accomplish.--Kodia 17:49, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Dwarf character race images Hi Kodia. A couple weeks ago I happened to run across what I thought (and still think) is an error with the male and female Dwarf character race images. They're the same as the Barbarian images. I marked both as needing updates, thinking that the dwarf images had to be on the wiki correctly somewhere and maybe just needed to be moved around, but you removed that tag soon after. The images are still wrong as far as I can see. Am I misunderstanding something? -- HarshLanguage 03:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Your are absolutely correct sir. I made a mistake. The images are indeed wrong. I can't tell you why I removed the tags with no comment. It could have been a caching issue but they are indeed wrong and in need of replacement. I'll see that it gets corrected shortly.--Kodia 12:57, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::done. --Uberfuzzy 13:35, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Search Results I dunno who i should leave this for but why can we not program the search bar to be more of a universal case sensitivity (Ucase). It is very frustrating that when i type "three per foot" it can't find anything but if i search "Three per Foot" it finds something! Now when will we ever need to worry about the case sensitivity on the search results? If for some reason SOE decided they want to create 2 quests of the same name we can return 2 results on the search results pages. I understand we want it to be correct case for the info pages but to search??!!?!. Thanks, Solvan 02:47, 21 July 2008 (UTC)Solvan :Unfortunately this is something that burns our butts too. It's not possible. It's Wikia.com wide (our host) and something we've asked for, but it isn't there. That's why you'll frequently see us redirecting whacky capitalization on the site. Because of the insensitivity of case in searching, we're making extensive use of redirects. As a general rule for duplicate quests names (there are already a few in game), we would use what's called a "Disambiguation" page. Using your example, we would create a single page called "Three per Foot" that had two links in it: "Three per Foot (Zone 1)" and "Three per Foot (Zone 2)". We even have a special field altname that we use in templates to include the exact name that SOE uses when we cannot (like in the disambiguation example). That way when we link to sites like LootDB or EQ2Links, we send the exact search term that matches the game. Make sense? P.S. Sorry about deleting the unused portion of the template, but if SOE changes gear does the old version of that gear change on the player?... I thought they were notorious for leaving the nerfed gear in game but changing the new drops of the same gear creating 2 copies of same item. Also, on my page I edited earlier I left my version of the picture at the bottom and let the LootDB site pick up the examine window so if it ever changed it would be dynamic and left neat little links at the bottom of pic. My picture was bigger when I put it at the bottom of the page and was better quality (in my opinion). :Don't worry about deleting portions of the template. There's no way you could have known, which is why I made sure to leave you a note explaining. It's all good! In answer to your question, yes, SOE typically does change the gear in EQ2 (certainly there are a *few* examples of stuff they missed, but that's a very small list). Updating everyone's gear in game is how they plan to do all the gear changes that are upcoming with LU47. :As for the image on the page you created, I'll take a look at it to see what might be happening with the quality. It should be the same graphic and the same quality. I'm not sure what's happening without looking into it. If I find anything, I'll let you know.--Kodia 11:11, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! :) I've got to say, that was one way to make me feel welcome back, it's good to know there are still those dedicated players out and about. I just went and found my old account and remember right where I left off - back in 2007. With a 63 shadowknight and a few other odds and ends... but I'm looking into a fresh start now. :) Hopefully, we could play together? What server are you on? I just read your Bio and such, which I must give kudos for. I'll have ample time to start playing and get back in the rhythm for the next 5 weeks before college starts - then I'll have MORE time to devote to anyway I can help. I used to be the head guild master of The Wolfe Brigade, and ran The Kat Tet on W.o.W. for 3 years. I've also played through magic/melee/scouting/etc., so I like to think I can help out anyway possible! And as for the website - I'm one to dulge on looking up new and improved info, so I can do whatever I can to help make Wikia the best it can be. Thank you so much for the introduction, and I hope we can be killing enemies side by side soon enough. Friend in Arms, ADW :she's on blackburrow --Uberfuzzy 17:10, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Yep, Blackburrow it is. Though I have to mention that I'm going on vacation soon and will be away from the game and the wiki for about two weeks starting Friday 25 July.--Kodia 11:45, 23 July 2008 (UTC) stat conversion I am trying to figure out adornments and the boost to stats each give. by adding a strength adornment, damage is increased by (?). if i add a staminia adonrment, health goes up by (?). I realise there are caps and there is a page to list the caps and formulas to derive them, what happens when the cap is reached? is there a soft cap with decreasing returns? -- Bruf bergl@dteenergy.com :Stats are on a diminishing returns curve, so you won't be able to find a simple linear formula, unfortunately. The "hard cap" is as I recall 15xlevel (may be +20 on top of that) but diminishing returns starts to take effect long before that. There is no "soft cap" per-se that I've identified, but you may be able to come up with something if you plotted out the curve. --Lordebon 20:24, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Remove link to Tradeskill Quests from EverQuest 2 Wiki:Main_Page? As per talking with you about the two big tradeskill quests pages, I combined the two pages to Tradeskill Timeline. Can you delete the link to Tradeskill Quests, since it is now a redirect? - Chalmo 11:04, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, noticed I can edit the template myself. :-) - Chalmo 11:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::I have posted a comment on the Talk page about the Tradeskill Timeline.Feldon30 20:35, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I have responded with my comment on the talk page but I wanted to leave a note letting you both know that I've looked at it. --Kodia 23:34, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Missing Templates? I tried to apply and (that's <> and <> but with {}) but they do not display correctly. Any ideas? What is the established procedure for dealing with quests which no long exist as of a game update? Specifically all the old Void Tempest stuff is still there and I'd like to clean it up. Just delete all the info and do redirects to the replacement quests?Feldon30 20:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Greetings and thankyou for your work! As you already have discovered, the templates you tried to link on those pages requiring update don't exist. What you can do in those cases when a quest has been removed from game is to use the template to indicate that the information is no longer in game (Check out those tempest quests again; I've added the tag to the page so you can see what they look like). You can use this template on anything we have in our database. As for information that needs to be expanded, you would properly use the tag to indicate that the information requires expansion. Here are some additional very basic editing tips: :*If you need something deleted, place on the top of the page. :*If you see something where you know the name is not right, use the "move" link to change the name of the page. :*If you find a page name that you are unsure if it has the correct name, place on the top of the page. :*For information that you would like others to verify in-game use . :*And if all else fails and you're just not sure what to do, place on the top of the page. There is also the "Report Problems" link that should appear on all pages; it is a help-ticket system that all wikia.com wikis are using. :If you need any additional help, just let me know. Thanks again for your work at the wiki.--Kodia 23:44, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Fantastic, thanks. I don't suppose these and other templates are documented anywhere? :)Feldon30 03:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::All in one place? No not *all* of them (though your talk page has summaries of these similar to the info I posted here). Each of the templates has a description on its page. Check out Template:delete as an example. --Kodia 03:59, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Category:Templates has a list of lots of templates, but they are not categorized (in some places the alphabetizing breaks down, too). I would not call it "documented," it is just a list. I am unsure if that is what Feldon30 wants. Janze-Nek Coms 07:27, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Very true. That's sort of why I didn't list it. Ultimately, Category:Templates is the best *list* we have with the actual "documentation" of each template residing on each page (when it exists, as some have no documentation).--Kodia 11:54, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Problem Reports - Commenting I did not know that was what that link was for. I will certainly use it in the future. I shall also endevour endeuv try to remember to follow through on thoughts such as, "I should put a note on Kodia's talkpage...". Janze-Nek Coms 11:19, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :No worries. The problem reports thing isn't really standard for other wiki-related sites, but it is for wikia. So if you have other wiki-editing experience (I'm remembering that you do), then it might not be something you're familiar with. I really appreciate that you jumped on it so fast and fixed it.--Kodia 11:25, 14 August 2008 (UTC) To Timeline or Not To Timeline I do not understand why should not have the Nektulos Forest Timeline tag? The quest is listed on that page? Janze-Nek Coms 11:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :The timeline listing is mostly for those quests that are part of the regular progression of quests through the zone. The Fallen Lovers is one of the quests that are sort of "extra" in the zone, no? You get it from finding an object by chance and completing the quest? It's not one of the linear progression like, say, Prove Yourself which starts on the beach and progresses through to Daria and the Dwarf and ends (sort of) with The Missing Contestant. Make sense? The general rule (unstated to date, so I should probably fix that somewhere) is that if the quest doesn't appear in the timeline list that appears on the right of the page (if one has been created), then you probably don't include it. Questions? Let me know. Also, is there a place you might suggest that I clarify this? I'd be happy to write up something more formal so people understand it, and I have some ideas on where to put the information, but I'd be happy to take suggestions, especially if there are multiple places people might look.--Kodia 11:31, 14 August 2008 (UTC) No questions, and only one very poor suggestion - on the Quest Template itself. How it could be worded so the explanation does not take up half the screen, I have no idea, which is why I think it is a poor suggestion. I had never thought to look for allowed/disallowed quests/timeline inclusions before this (if it was on the timeline page, it was part of the timeline, yes? Nope.) so I truly have no idea where to put it. Thank you for explaining. 11:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Timeline shows the quest. :Timeline box doesn't show or link the quest in anyform. :The Fallen Lovers it self isn't linked to the Timeline. :Suggestion: Add a link or a note to Timeline box for Item Triggered Quests and add timeline = Nektulos Forest| to The Fallen Lovers. : -- Chillispike 12:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) That's certainly an option for zone-related timelines, but I think the theory breaks down partially as we get into the newer expansions. The Shattered Lands timelines and some of the earlier expansion timelines hold up pretty well. There's a clear single progression through the zone. However, as we get to expansions after Shattered Lands, our timeline boxes get fewer because they don't have the same usefulness. There's no clear progression through zones any more, just progression to areas of zones. The timelines we use for later zones, post Shattered Lands, are typically for long, drawn out quest lines for specific rewards, like the Peacock Club Timeline (god what a pain in the backside that one was to figure out) or the Swords of Destiny Timeline or even the Cloak of Flames Timeline. So, ultimately, does it matter? Yes and not. People seem to like hard and fast rules. If we don't state them, people get upset when their work is edited (present discussion company excluded, Janze). And if we do state it, people consider it a blanket rule and try to use it everywhere, even when it's not appropriate. Can we straddle this?--Kodia 13:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :My only thought is to divide the non-"epic" timelines into NPC Quests and Item-Triggered Quests. A poor solution but the only thing I can think of this far past sleep. :And true, I wasn't upset that I was edited - I was upset that I made an error that warranted getting edited, if you understand the difference, and I certainly wasn't upset with the editor who fixed my mistake. :Sleep. Now. Janze-Nek Coms 14:34, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Link guild hall info on news? Information about upcoming guild halls is now available! And it looks just awesome! - Chalmo 17:31, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Done. Thanks!--Kodia 12:13, 19 August 2008 (UTC) More on guild halls Qeynos Tier 3 Guildhall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQji91aEITA ' Qeynos Tier 2 Guildhall' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLq6n3fqhCI There are also Youtube videos of the Freeport T2 and T3 guild halls I believe. The T2 is 10 rooms and the size of Bathezids Watch. The T3 is darn near the size of Palace of the Awakened. I tried to add these on the Main Page Talk, but the freehostia web reference earlier in the page is preventing the edit from saving. --Sigrdrifa 11:38, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Done and thanks. We're looking into the add issue because that link was supposed to have been blocked yesterday. New assassin AA preview Hey I didn't really know where to go with this link so i figured i'd just send you a message. Someone mentioned this today in my 70-79 channel, and i hadn't seen anything like it here yet. So here's a (bad) picture of the new assassin aa tree. http://www.eq2flames.com/imagehosting/234748a98b2c2eadb.jpg --Ryholin 20:06, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the link. I'll do some digging into this. As a general rule, we try not to break NDA on the wiki (keeps us all in SOE's good graces). If I can get some more info on this from EQ2flames, and it proves to be something we can share, I'll see about posting a notice about it. Thanks again!--Kodia 20:09, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hey I found the thread that that picture came from. It's at http://www.eq2flames.com/assassins/30670-new-aa-s.html ::I'm still not sure SOE would like it to get out though, so I understand if its unusable. --Ryholin 04:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Template Tutorial? Is there a tutorial on the templates? I sandboxed one and it came out with the template format, instead of looking like other pages. I'm not using images, if that makes a difference. Or could the page be made without the template (though I suppose it wouldn't come out matching other pages)? I have the two weapons stats that are rewards from the Prison of Admiral Grimgadget quest that I wanted to get on the wikia. :There isn't a tutorial on the templates really but please don't think you're required to use the templates. The key thing to remember is you need to create the page name to exactly match the item. If you hand type in all the info that's absolutely fine. Or you can use the template buttons that appear at the top of the window any time you create a new page. If you do decide to use the template buttons, after clicking the button to have the template text placed on the page remember to put the text you'd like to add between the = sign and the | symbol. :) But again, if you don't feel like using the template, don't worry. We'll find someone to come along and do some cleanup work.--Kodia 04:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) News of Game Update 48? Like... Game Update 48 seems to be scheduled for Sep 03 07:00 AM PDT for US servers and Sep 04 2008 05:00 AM London time for European servers. The update will include Guild Hall building projects, the new instance Veksar, a greatly updated Everfrost, lots of stats and appearance updates for crafting and the new live event "Breaking Ground". (Thanks Chalmo!) Xeyda's user page Thank you :) Still figuring out how this wiki works Comment Put the comment back on the Everfrost item because the current description isn't clear ... that you must clear the four mobs to get an instant pop and THEN a chance of a pop of the named. :Thankyou for your request. Please consider rewriting the step or note as a non-comment. Comments as a general rule are moved to talk pages for people to discuss. All wiki pages are editable by all people, with few exceptions. We'd be happy to have steps updated as users obtain useful information. But comments will get moved to the talk page per our standard conventions.--Kodia 01:53, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Seeress Series Hi Kodia, i made a new Void Storms Template for the Seeress series of quests, please put it on the news and timelines too, thanks: http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Void_Storms_Timeline I could need help with all the background texts there. --Riola 12:00, 14 September 2008 (GMT) :Thankyou for working on this template. What kind of help can I offer you? It looks like you're gradually making updates as you go and doing ok. You said you needed help with the background texts. Could you be more specific?--Kodia 12:54, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I mean the background story of the whole seeress thing and the 2 new gods at this page: http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Void_Storms_Timeline and why are there 2 timeline windows on like every questpage of void storms timeline like http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/The_Adventure_of_the_Celestial_Acolyte --Riola 16:00, 14 September 2008 (GMT) :Thanks for getting back to me. We're working on trying to figure out a couple of things about the timelines and how they're appearing on pages. The timeline is appearing twice on the page because you've included it specifically and because we have an automatic switch in the Quest template set up to go looking for it. If you remove the Void Storms template from the top of each of these pages it should, in theory, automatically insert the template because of how we've constructed the Quest template. It's misbehaving right now, however, and I'm working with staff to figure out why. Once we figure out the problem, I'll go through and correct everything.--Kodia 17:38, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Guild hall update hit Test, maybe make news? From IRC: <+uberfuzzy> can you leave a link to the test notes on kodia's talk page? i'm going to be afk tomrrow morning and most of the aftenoon, so i wont get to it Test update notes Some highlights: * Guilds of qualifying levels can now purchase halls in a variety of locations. * The experience requirements for levels have been significantly lowered primarily affecting the 20 thru 70 level range. (Details from Ilucide) * Mentoring other players now grants greater achievement reward for the mentor. (Up to 300% bonus, from 51+ level difference - only affects AA gained through combat or loot items.) * Player made house items can now be scaled using shift+mousewheel. * Spells which do not expire have been made uninterruptable. * EQII now runs better with more than one CPU. * Better search filters for the Recipe window and Tracking window. * If you find a Lore and Legend item for a Lore and Legend quest that you're on, the tooltip will indicate whether you've already examined it or need to examine it. - Chalmo 07:42, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Added the basics of the note to the news. At some point we'll have to do up the LU49 page in prep.--Kodia 11:47, 17 September 2008 (UTC) skills/masteries i found that we have a category http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Mastery a category http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Skills and a page http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Parry_%28Skill%29 and i tried both to make a better overview and add the important ones to the related class pages. Unfortunately we seem to have to different logics, masteries and skills. afaik both are the same and you can inspect them in your personae window. So i would recommend to unify that but to what? My assumption would be skills (but i am not at home now) but that would probably require to move the content from the skills page to the category skills and move all masteries to category skills - and then update and format the page. The reason behind it (i already added some info to the wizard + warlock page) is, i constantly struggle with all my alts which of the skills are important for which class. i.e. on a wizard i would look primarily for disruption, on an illu balanced disruption and subjugation, conjurer, maybe same. No clue on fighter, scout and healer (as heals dont resist any more) classes. there is so much gear out there with different skills and what makes things worse is that some of them are wildly localized for my german client so that i can find equipment with (in english) same skill translated different in the German client or in English or whatever. And it sucks to find out that lot of the +skills you have on the equipment doesnt really help you as you dont even have that skill (i.e. block for brawlers). I find it hard enough to memorize it all and even more confusing in the localized client with all the bad translations. any opinions on this? --Xinturaia 12:43, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Let me take a look at this when I get back from work today and I'll comment once I've looked at it.--Kodia 11:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Okay I've looked at this and I'm trying to decide what I think would be best. I think I need a little more time to think about this. I'll try to post something tomorrow.--Kodia 03:13, 19 September 2008 (UTC) TSO Open Beta Registration starts today.... http://eq2players.station.sony.com/ --Riola 2:13, 19 September 2008 (GMT) :Done and noted! Woot!--Kodia 03:11, 19 September 2008 (UTC) i can haz gems? http://www.joystiq.com/2008/09/20/bejeweled-add-on-coming-to-world-of-warcraft/ 2 copper says sony digs out their old eq1 gems code and ports it to eq2 asap, say.. for lu50? :) --Uberfuzzy 09:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC)